Húmedo
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Eren se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no tiene recuerdos sobre como había llegado allí, o lo ultimo que había hecho antes de despertarse. Y esta solo, o bueno, eso creía el. EreMika. Lemmon o Smut.


****Húmedo****

Los personajes usados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Hajime "La Llama asesina" Isayama.

**Summary**

Eren se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no tiene recuerdos sobre como había llegado allí, o lo ultimo que había hecho antes de despertarse. Y esta solo, o bueno, eso creía el.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos. Estaba desubicado, no lograba distinguir las cosas que le rodeaban. Por la posición en que la estaba, concluyo que estaba recostado, así que trato de sentarse y se estrujo la cara. Después de eso pudo distinguir el paisaje que lo rodeaba, pero solo veía arboles, así que supuso que estaba en el bosque, pero, ¿Que hacia allí?

-¿Como diablos...llegue aquí?

Eren se levanto, tenia la cabeza hecha un desastre. No sabia que hacia allí, ni como había llegado, tampoco recordaba que día era, o lo ultimo que había estado haciendo. Pero estaba en el bosque, de noche, solo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un poco asustado. ¿Acaso lo habían secuestrado de nuevo? No, si lo hubiesen secuestrado no lo hubieran dejado solo, pero ¿Como diablos había llegado aquí?

Eren empezó a caminar sin rumbo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún ser humano, o al menos recordar que hacia allí. Camino, camino y camino. Y ni una sola alma, o recuerdos de que hacia allí, y se estaba desesperando. Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando y nada, aparte de que todos los arboles lucen iguales, siente como si estuviera caminando en círculos. Y eso lo irritaba. Estaba desesperado, confundido y molesto. Y tenia muchas ganas de volver a casa. Aparte de que no lograba visualizar las murallas, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, la luna estaba llena por lo que alumbraba mucho, y normalmente la luna ilumina las murallas en la noche.

Y.

No.

Se.

Veían.

Por

Ningún.

Lado.

La única respuesta lógica que encontró Eren a esto es que no estaba dentro de las murallas...o cerca de estas. Y eso daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Eren estaba a punto de convertirse en titan para correr con la esperanza de al menos llegar hasta donde pueda visualizar las murallas. Pero escucho un ruido. No podía ser un titan, se había escuchado muy cerca y demasiado suave. Entonces Eren pudo distinguir a una persona.

Eren suspiro, aliviado. No solo se había salvado de encontrarse con un titan, sino que había encontrado a una persona. Al menos ya no estaba solo.

Eren se acerco hasta donde se encontraba esa persona. No podía distinguir quien era porque estaba muy oscuro, pero entonces, la luna ilumino su rostro.

Lo primero que llego a ver fue algo rojo, grande, que le rodeaba el cuello, luego diviso su pelo negro y corto, y al fin, su rostro.

Era Mikasa.

Eren se alegro (aunque nunca lo admitiría) de ver a Mikasa, seguramente ella sabría que hacen allí.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Sabes que demoni...?

Mikasa rápidamente se llevo el dedo indice a sus labios, en señal de que hiciera silencio. Era extraño, a pesar de que Mikasa tenia la misma expresión neutra de siempre, se veía rara, diferente. Y no entendía porque le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, no es que hubieran personas alrededor, bueno, al menos Eren no haba visto ninguna

Entonces se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Eren. Eren estaba confundido, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y Mikasa tampoco estaba ayundolo a entender la situación, solo lo confundía mas, ¿Acaso había alguien cerca de ellos?. Entonces, Mikasa se acerco lo suficiente para tocarlo...Y lo empujo. Duro.

La espalda de Eren choco contra el tronco de uno de los arboles que los rodeaban y cayo sentado. Dolió. Mucho. Okey, si Eren estaba confundido antes, ahora lo estaba aun mas, ¿Que diablos le pasa a Mikasa? ¿Por que lo empujo?

-Mikasa! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Eren no obtuvo respuesta, Mikasa solo volvió a poner el dedo indice encima de sus labios, para que se callara. Y empezó a acercarse.

No es que estuviera asustado, pero su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era alejarse. No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando a Mikasa, pero dudaba que fuese algo bueno. El problema esta, en que no podía moverse. Por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba moverse ni un centímetro. Y Mikasa se había puesto de rodillas, avanzando hacia el, lentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. A pesar de que su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral, sus ojos brillaban de manera amenazante, como los de león cuando mira a su presa. Y definitivamente Eren quería alejarse lo mas que pudiese de ella.

Mikasa se acerco, mucho, a Eren. Su rostro estaba separado de el de Eren por apenas unos centímetros. Eren hizo otro intento de razonar con ella.

-Mikasa ¿Qué estas...?

Ella puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de Eren, interrumpiéndolo, mientras susurraba un suave "shhhhhhhhhh". Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Eren podía sentir una gota de sudor bajándole por la mejilla derecha, estaba nervioso, confundido y algo asustado. Y Mikasa estaba demasiado cerca.

Y entonces lo beso.

Fue primero un pequeño roce, y luego ella apoyo sus labios suavemente sobre los de Eren. Eren no podía moverse para apartarla, estaba atónito. Aunque no se sentía mal, se sentía mas bien tibio. Mikasa no movió sus labios, simplemente los dejo ahí, pegados a los de Eren.

Eren sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos. Mikasa aparto sus labios de los de Eren, este frunció el ceño en protesta. Le había gustado sentir su calor, aunque aun no comprendía que carajos estaba pasando. Mikasa empezó a impartir cálidos besos por todo su rostro, como si estuviera adorándolo.

Eren sentía que estaba mal, que debía apartarla, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien. No entendía que Mikasa trataba de hacer, o porque lo estaba haciendo, pero tampoco podía detenerla. Mikasa fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese momento los besos dejaron de ser delicados y suaves, y se transformaron en algo mas sensual y urgente. Hasta que dejaron de ser besos y empezaron a ser chupones.

Eren aun tenia los ojos cerrados, ahora tampoco podía abrirlos. Esto es lo mas surreal, loco y posiblemente enfermo que le ha pasado. Y lo peor de todo es que le estaba gustando. Mikasa empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. Eren no sabia cuando se supone que ella pensaba parar esto de una vez. Osea, ¿Acaso se volvió loca? ¿Que carajos le pasaba?

Mikasa termino de desabotonarle la camisa y la abrió, y paso la punta de sus dedos por el abdomen de Eren, lo que hizo que se estremeciera. Eren pudo sentir como Mikasa acercaba su rostro al de el, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad. Eren no había escuchado a Mikasa pronunciar ni una sola palabra, para hacer el asunto mas bizarro. Y entonces Mikasa se aparto. Eren ya no podía sentir su cuerpo cerca de el de el.

Y entonces escucho un sonido.

_Oh no_.

Ese sonido eran las correas de Mikasa, que estaban siendo desabrochadas. Oh Dios ¿Que pensaba hacer? ¿No había ido lo suficientemente lejos ya? Eren quería apartarse, correr lejos de ella, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Después de un rato de incertidumbre, Eren sintió el cuerpo de Mikasa acercándose, incluso se sentía mas cálido que antes, probablemente porque estaba desnuda. Eren se pregunto que rayos pensaba hacer ella ahora.

_Oh Dios no._

Mikasa había puesto su mano sobre la entrepierna de Eren. Si, ahí.

Si Eren había querido escapar antes, ahora lo hacia mucho mas. Mikasa estaba moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, acariciándolo.

_Por el amor del titan Colosal,_ que alguien la detenga.

Eren se planteo seriamente gritar por ayuda, pero, aparte de que no podía hablar, presentía que no había nadie alrededor que pudiese escucharlo.

Entonces Mikasa abrió el zipper del pantalón de Eren.

_Y el abrió los ojos._

Y se lamentaba tanto de haberlo hecho. No podía moverse aun, o hablar, solo mirar. Y no es como si quisiera observar lo que Mikasa estaba a punto de hacer.

Mikasa agarro el miembro de Eren y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. En ese momento, la vergüenza pudo con Eren y prefirió cerrar los ojos. Que. Diablos. Estaba. Pasando.

Como si no pudiera ser peor, Mikasa paso su lengua por la punta del pene de Eren.

_Santa Muralla Maria._

Eren no podía negarlo, se sentía extraño, pero se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien. Pero era demasiado vergonzoso. Quería detenerla, enserio, quería detenerla, pero no podía.

Eren podía sentir los labios de Mikasa rodeando su miembro. Y moviéndose, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Eren no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Donde diablos aprendió ella a hacer eso? Y después de plantearse esa pregunta, Eren se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería saber.

Justo cuando Eren estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Mikasa paró. Haciendo que Eren abriera los ojos, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mikasa estaba de delante de el, de rodillas y desnuda. Completamente.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su rostro. Mikasa tenia una mirada burlona, incluso sus labios se habían inclinado un poco para formar una media sonrisa.

_Ella se estaba burlando._

_De el._

_Y el sabia porque._

El sabia que Mikasa se estaba burlando porque lo tenia dominado. Completamente dominado. Estaba haciendo lo que quería con el y el no hacia nada para detenerla. Ella lo tenia prácticamente a sus pies.

Y eso lo molestó.

Le molestó, porque era verdad. Siempre ha sido así, desde que eran niños. Mikasa siempre ha querido protegerlo como si fuera un bebe, y lo hacia, y el nunca la ha detenido. Mikasa siempre ha estado con el, no importa que el se oponga. Mikasa siempre ha tomado las decisiones sin importarle lo que el piense o quiera.

Mikasa siempre ha sido la dominante.

Y el quería, aunque sea por una vez, ser el dominante.

La furia hervía dentro de Eren al mirar los ojos de Mikasa, burlándose de el. Estaba tan malditamente molesto.

Y como si fuera magia, como si Eren estuviese amarrado con una cadena, se soltó. Y se pudo mover.

No corrió o se alejo, como tenia pensado hacer desde un principio.

_Oh no, no le iba a dar ese gusto a Mikasa._

Era su momento de hacerla pagar, _y le iba a salir muy caro._

Eren la agarro de los hombros y prácticamente se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando Mikasa recostada del suelo y el sobre ella.

Mikasa trato de escapar, pero Eren le agarro ambas manos, imposibilitando su huida.

Oh no, ya había tenido tiempo de retractarse antes, ahora le tocaba a el jugar con ella.

Eren junto sus manos sobre su cabeza para poder agarrarla con una sola mano. Mikasa al parecer capto lo que el estaba a unto de hacer y trato de cerrar las piernas, pero Eren uso sus rodillas encima de sus muslos evitando que las cierre.

Eren se volvió para mirar a Mikasa con una ceja levantada, pero Mikasa lo estaba mirando sin expresión alguna, desafiante.

El conocía esa mirada, esa misma mirada fue la que le dirigió el día que el se convirtió en titan por primera vez, cuando les estaban apuntando y el decidió ir fuera de las murallas y ella quería ir también. Por esa mirada el había sabido que no importara lo que le dijera o hiciera, ella iba a ir con el.

Y cabe decir que odiaba esa mirada. Era como si ella le estuviera diciendo que tenían que hacer lo que ella quería, independientemente de lo que pensase el. Como si fuera inaudito el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria.

Y ese fue su error.

Eren levanto la pierna izquierda de Mikasa y la puso sobre su espalda. Y la penetro.

Rápido, con fuerza y sin piedad. Eren podía sentir esa oleada de placer al entrar dentro de ella, y Mikasa soltó un sonoro gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda, pegando sus pechos de el abdomen de Eren.

Eren no perdió tiempo, y empezó a embestirla. Duro.

Mikasa subió su otra pierna a la espalda de Eren y Eren le soltó las manos, y ella se sostuvo de sus hombros.

Eren la embestía fuertemente, Mikasa empezó a gemir su nombre, como en modo de suplica, pero eso solo hacia que Eren aumentara el ritmo. Y Eren la beso, pero no fue un beso dulce como el que ella le había dado, era un beso ardiente, hambriento y furioso.

La lengua de Eren invadió la cavidad bucal de Mikasa. Hambriento. Desesperado. Mikasa tuvo que apartarse para tomar aire, pero entonces Eren agarro su rostro con sus manos y volvió a besar.

Duraron así un buen rato, besándose y acariciándose, en un frenesí de inmenso placer. Eren se sentía en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. No le importa mas donde estaban, o porque, si lo que estaban haciendo estaba correcto o no, el solo sabia que se sentía tan bien, estar así...con ella. Su piel, su olor, sus besos, le resultaban tan acogedores y familiares. Ahora era solo el y ella.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, tan cerca de sentir esa explosión de emociones y sentimientos...

BAM!

A Eren le dolía mucho la cabeza, mucho...¿Que carajos...?

Eren se levanto sobresaltado del piso y miro a su alrededor con el corazón acelerado.

Estaba en ¿Su habitación? Miro a todos lados y si, esa era su habitación, ¿Pero que mierda...?

Miro su cama.

Miro sus pantalones.

_Ahora todo tiene sentido._

_Era un maldito sueño._

Eren se sentó encima de la cama, mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Que. Diablos. Acaba. De. Soñar.

Eren miro de nuevo sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que tenia que lavarlos. Tremendo desastre había hecho.

Entonces, a su derecha, observo el libro al lado de su cama...

Así que este fue el causante.

Eren anoche había decidido leer un libro, después de ver a Armin tan aficionado con ellos, le pico la curiosidad. Resulto que libro es erótico. Y Eren lo leyó antes de dormir, lo que explica el origen del sueño. Pero aun así no deja de ser perturbador.

¿Ahora como se suponía que iba a mirar a Mikasa a la cara? _Oh Dios..._

-Eren ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?

Armin había ido a la parte de atrás del cuartel de la Legión, para encontrarse con Eren. Enfrente de una hoguera. Solo.

-Quemando este libro- Respondió, y tiro el libro que llevaba en la mano hacia el fuego.

Armin sabia que Eren no era muy amante a los libros, pero no creía que era para tanto como para que quisiera quemarlos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Créeme Armin, es por el bien de la humanidad- Dijo, para luego alejarse dejando a Armin solo frente la hoguera.

A Armin le pareció haber escuchado esa frase antes.

Okey, Armin hace una nota mental para recordar nunca dejar que Eren vuelva a ponerle la mano encima a un libro.

* * *

**Holis :v **

Como sabemos, casi no hay fanfics smut de esta pareja, así que decidí hacer uno, no sera el mejor, pero al menos hice el intento xD Escribir smut no es fácil e.e

Quise ser algo creativa, como Eren es super asexual es difícil hacer un smut con el xD Así que decidí jugar un poco con mi imaginación y esto fue lo que salio xD

**Si les gusto haganmelo saber con un sensual review e.e Los odio a todos y ojala se mueran! **

**Oh...esperen, que no iba asi...Ah, ya me acorde.**

**Los amo a todos y ojala tengan un buen dia! Besos :* :v **(ustedes me aman lo se)

Casi se me olvidaba, quiero dedicarle este hermoso fanfic a mi querida amiga **Mel, espero que lo disfrutes pendeja! xD **(No me miren así, ella fue la que me obligo a escribirlo 7-7 xD)


End file.
